Why don't you sleep?
by HopelessHeart
Summary: ...but also you see her sleep because she always has nightmares. Santana/Brittany.


**Titulo:** Why don't you sleep?  
**Autor:** HopelessHeart  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Parejas:** Brittany/Santana  
**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.  
**Nota del Autor:** Another from glee fluff meme. I really, really love this one so much. It's so fluffly but I don't care because I was feeling bad and write this made me happy. But anyway, espero que les guste, I hope you like it! ¡Saludos! =)

* * *

You're running your fingers through golden hair that's spread all over your pillow in all its glory. Like always you're enjoying how amazingly silky it is and how smells, just like roses and… you still don't know what it's that unknown smell that passes through your nose making you sigh with contentment; you are still trying to identify it and for now you just call it Brittany. Yes, and you like that.

She's so beautiful and seems so peaceful when she sleeps, and that's why you like so much to look at her while she does it, but also you see her sleep because she always has nightmares; and even though you can't sleep with her every night to take care of her dreams, you would do it the nights you can.

You want to know what can possibly disturb her sleep. She seems happy all the time and she makes people happy all the time, and it bugs you not knowing what's troubling her so much for her to has nightmares. And right on cue you saw her frown. It always starts that way. Then she would start squirming and muttered something that you never understand.

You can still remember the first time it happened. You woke her up, but she wouldn't tell you what she was dreaming, leaving you confused and frustrated. And that happened the second and the third time, then you gave up and decided to do something more. At first were little caresses on her stomach, on her face, arms, hair but nothing works and she would wake up and you had to pretend to sleep for her to not felt guilty for keeping you awake. One day you discovered that little kisses in her face calms her and she would smile and stop squirming.

As you left a light kiss in her temple and see her face relax, you're thinking how easy it is to be with her and how lucky you are to have her. She doesn't expect anything from you and you appreciate that, as it's never easy for you to express how you feel; as it's always easy for you to hide. But, with B? With her it is always easy to be yourself as she never would judge you for what you feel and that help you bring down those walls you built around you. That's why you love your girlfriend so much. You can be yourself without any fear and that makes you immensely happy.

To other people it's always easy to look at you and think that you're just some kind of heartless bitch without any feelings simply because you don't go around wearing your heart on your sleeve. You have had always a rule: _The only way to keep yourself from hurting it's by being a bitch and never let anyone in_. You made that rule after your father went leaving your mother alone with four kids to look after. But Brittany just knew how to easily step over that rule and now she was under your skin, without any way of escaping. And maybe you don't deserve a person like her, but you're selfish and you aren't letting her go until Brittany asks you to do it.

It doesn't matter if you felt tired the next morning, for you its more important for your girl to have pleasant dreams. And anyway, you can never sleep knowing that she's having nightmares. If it is your job to always look after B, why sleep?

This night is different and you know it when, while kissing her gently on her jaw, she opens her eyes, looking groggily at you. You smile, stroking her cheek. "Hey"

"Why are you up so late, San? Can't sleep?" she asks you, her voice raspy.

"I was watching you sleep" You whispers, smiling softly at her unable to hide all the love you feel for her.

"Why? You're supposed to be sleeping" She says, closing her eyes and snuggling more closely to you.

"Because I like it" You simply say, leaving a kiss in her forehead and closing your eyes with contentment, sighing.

"But you need to sleep. Why don't you sleep?"

"I can't sleep knowing that you won't sleep peacefully" You answer, caressing her back.

She doesn't say anything more. Her eyes close and you thought that she just went to sleep again, but you feel her sigh minutes later, opening her eyes again showing confusion. "What do you mean?" she asks in a whisper, closing her eyes again. You sigh preparing for what it comes, you're not good with words, at least not corny words, but for her you always try.

"You always get nightmares and that's why I stay up, to kiss your nightmares away, because I can't sleep knowing that you're not sleeping well"

Yes, corny, and also you're being extremely open and for a moment you think that she would think that you're crazy or something, but your heart skip a beat and your eyes waters when she's looking right at you with awe and love reflected in her beautiful blue eyes; and you're feeling selfish again because she's just so perfect for you, but you are not going to let go, so you wrap tightly your arms around her and she nuzzle your neck making you giggle, you smile when she does the same. "I'm not going anywhere, San"

You frown. That's exactly what you're feeling: Fear. You're terrified of losing her and like always she knows it, because she knows you so well.

"San?" she asks, separating herself a little from you to look in your eyes. You look back and she smiles. "I love you"

You smile, bringing your hand up to stroke her cheek gently. She closes her eyes humming with contentment. "Yo también te amo. I love you too" She opens her eyes instantly. You're saying it back for the first time and you are happy to see her smile with such tenderness. "I love you too" you repeat, just in case she thinks she imagined it.

She puts her hands on the back of your neck, dragging your lips together in a tender and slow kiss. You close your eyes enjoying the feeling and the proximity of both your bodies together, conscious of how much you love her and proud of yourself for opening your heart to her, because she deserves it.

"Now I know I won't have anymore nightmares and you can go to sleep without worrying for me" she says smiling, leaving another tender kiss in your lips. You have to smile at that, how can't you?

Maybe after all you do deserve her because she knows who you are, and how you feel and still she's here in your arms telling you that she loves you, and God helps you! You love her.


End file.
